


i live for you

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Crying, Cutesy, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Love, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnancy, Surprises, but its lowkey!!!!!!!!!, harry freaks out but its super cute, its mainly larry the rest are there for like 3 seconds, larry - Freeform, mpreg Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis tells harry they're expecting!!!!! </p><p>(harry's reaction was not what louis was expecting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i live for you

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is so bad i wrote it in like 40 minutes but i thought it was kinda cute so here we go i hope u like it aha 
> 
> title is from olivia by 1d !!!!!!!! yea check out MITAM if u havent its ace!!!!!!!!!!! (btw i didnt edit this at all so sry)

 

When Louis surprised Harry with his pregnancy, it did not go how Louis expected it to go. At all. He thought there would be a few tears, screaming, and maybe some celebratory sex. It didn't go that way at all.

 

-

"Hi, baby." Harry had said walking into their home, letting the warmth envelope him, it was a bit chilly outside and he shook his coat off of himself, hanging it on the coat rack.

"Hi." Louis said, smiling, getting up from the couch and walking towards Harry to give him a kiss. He had gotten everything ready about an hour ago and was jittery with excitement. 

"You're cuddly today." Harry grins against his neck, Louis hugging him tightly, rocking them back and forth. 

"'M in a good mood, 'sall." Louis said after pulling away. He's even wearing Harry's most comfortable sweatshirt. Harry hummed and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead and made his way upstairs, presumably to change into something more comfortable.

Louis stood there for two minutes, biting his lip and placing a hand on his tummy. He's pregnant. With Harry's child. Harry and him made a child. A child that's going to be half Harry and half Louis, fuck. It's the best day ever. 

"Love that sweatshirt on you, too, by the way." Harry's voice flutters down as he jogs down the stairs, footsteps getting closer and louder.

"Come to the kitchen, babe. I've got a surprise for you." Louis calls out, stepping inside the kitchen and resting his hip against the countertop in front of the oven. He hopes Harry likes it.

"Please don't tell me you cooked." Harry jokes and laughs when he hears Louis' annoyed sigh and makes his way towards him.

"Never mind." Louis said, trying not to crack a smile. He's so fucking excited. 

"I'm teasing, sweetheart," Harry pouted, "What's my surprise, then?" He said surveying the kitchen, looking around to find something.

"Okay. Uh-I'm- Okay. Open the oven." Louis stuttered, he's so fucking nervous for no reason, it's not like Harry's going to leave him or anything, but he really hopes Harry gets it. 

"You baked?!" His voice getting high like it usually does when he's surprised. Asshole.

"Just open it!" 

"Alright, um. Bread?" He questions after opening and seeing what's inside the oven, his eyebrows drawing closer together, confused. 

"What is it?" Louis asked eagerly. He's practically jumping from how excited he is.

"A roll?...No? Is this like a riddle?" Louis rolled his eyes sighing and placed his hands on his hips. He gives him a hint, "It's a bu..." 

"A bun! A bun in the oven!" Harry grinned, sort of understanding, he looks  back at Louis and sees him holding his tummy. 

"Wait- you? Lou-What? Is this really-" He sputtered out, eyes wild and so green. Louis hopes their baby gets Harry's eyes.

"We're gonna be daddies!" Louis yelled, throwing himself on Harry. Except. 

Harry's frozen. 

"Ar-" 

"Baby. We're having a baby. My baby." Harry said in a monotone voice, staring ahead.

"Wh-" 

"A baby!" Louis jumped, not expecting such a loud noise to come out of Harry, he removes himself from him and screams as Harry slams his fist against the counter and slouches to the floor. 

"Har-" He tries, bending down, but he's interrupted.

"My baby! I put a baby in my baby, oh my God. Oh my God! We're having a baby! I'm having a baby!" Harry wails loudly, thumping his head against the lower cabinets.

Louis is frozen in shock now, too. His fiancé on the floor banging his head and crying loudly. What the fuck.

He slaps him. 

"Ow!" Harry exclaims, hand flying towards his now burning cheek.

"Get it together, Harry." Louis scolded, his hand curled tight on Harry's jaw. It doesn't help.

"I've wanted this for so long, I dreamed about this for so long! I-" He goes back to the crying, wrapping his long body around Louis, placing him in his lap.

Louis lets him have his breakdown, running his hand through his long curls as he watches the love of his life and his baby's father have a breakdown. 

 

-

 

"It was like three hours later that he stopped crying. Ridiculous, honestly." Louis finishes off the story, the boys already cackling, Niall even wiping his eyes.

"Bit of an exaggeration, it was like an hour later." Harry mumbles under his breath, he's still sort of embarrassed about his freak out, cheeks tinted pink.

"I know you wanted kids, Harry, but holy shit, proper fit you had." Liam said, eyes crinkling.

"Oh, shut up, when I told you I was pregnant you almost broke your foot, you were so excited." Zayn hushes him, "Louis, though, you might need to take care of two babies instead of one." Zayn says and they're all laughing again, except for Harry who's still pouting adorably.

 

-

 

In all honesty, it went way better than expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: louistomlindaughter
> 
> hope u liked it! tell me what u thought :)


End file.
